The Arts of Potions and Spells
by Lucy's Dreamland
Summary: Being reborn in the past was something, however, being reborn as his late professor's elder sister, well, that's just asking for trouble, you know, being Harry bloody Potter and his dumb luck. Fem!Harry Potter, Time-travel.
1. Chapter 1

**The Art of Potions and Spells**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Summary:** Being reborn in the past was something, however, being reborn as his late professor's elder sister, well, that's just asking for trouble, you know, being Harry bloody Potter and his dumb luck. Fem!Harry Potter, Time-travel.

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain** Cursing, child abuse, and bullying.

 **Author's Note:** I got distracted…this is what happen…and I like this idea. Hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts!

* * *

"The true master does not seek to run away from Death. He accepts that he must die, and understands that there are far, far worse things in the living world than dying."

—Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Harry James Potter was unamused. Death, on the other hand, found the situation quite entertaining.

Though the results were undeniable and it only left Harry sighing and wondering how his luck got him into another crazy adventure, although, this time he wouldn't have his two best friends joining him.

"So, what do you say?"

"I feel that I have no say in the matter." Harry bluntly stated, looking at death with a blank face.

Death, fully covered by his black robe, shrugged his shoulders, amusement rolling off him as he stared at his new Master.

Groaning, Harry just rubbed his face.

"How bad could this be?" He asked warily, looking at Death behind his fringe.

"You wish you wouldn't have requested that Master; however, please do enjoy the trip." Death said in his husky voice, bowing elegantly towards Harry.

Before Harry could say anything more, his vision became clouded, and his body began to tingle, and Harry then knew no more

* * *

Melva Eileen Snape was born the twenty-second of August in the year of 1958 to Eileen and Tobias Snape.

* * *

When Harry woke up again, he was no longer with Death, nor was he at King Cross Station, instead, he was comfortable in the arms of someone.

"Isn't she beautiful Tobias?" A soft-spoken voice asked. Feeling a finger cold running down his face. The words became jumbled in his mind.

Disorientated, he tried his best to move, but his limbs wouldn't budge.

"Shh… it's alright Melva; mummy's here." The woman whispered, but her words didn't register. Instead, Harry did what his instincts told him to do.

He cried.

* * *

Harry was a year old when he slowly understood what was going on around him.

He made a list of what he had slowly learned.

One: He was no longer a boy, he was a bloody girl. His new name was _Melva Eileen Snape._

Two: His parents were Eileen and Tobias Snape.

Three: He was going to be a big sister even though it was accidental.

Four: He was in the damn past. Bloody hell.

* * *

When her new brother arrived, Melva peered at her mother before curiously looking down and laid her eyes on her sleeping new brother.

Severus Tobias Snape was small, tiny in her mind.

He was pink and wrinkly with only soft tresses of black hair showing on top of his head.

"See Melva, you're a big sister, and as a big sister, you have to protect your baby brother now," Eileen said tiredly.

Melva only nodded her head; her black eyes stared wide at her mother before glancing at her little brother.

She made a promise to herself.

A promise to keep Severus Snape from becoming the man she knew he would become in the future. So damn the consequences and damn if she messed up the future, it was probably screwed already, just because she was born.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Art of Potions and Spells**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 **Chapter o2**

 **Summary:** Being reborn in the past was something, however, being reborn as his late professor's elder sister, well, that's just asking for trouble, you know, being Harry bloody Potter and his dumb luck. Fem!Harry Potter, Time-travel.

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain** Cursing, child abuse, and bullying.

 **Author's Note:** Er... Hi? Sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave your thoughts at the end! Thank you.

* * *

When Harry thought about the situation, he would say he had gotten induced with some potion that got wrongly created.

However, the warm body snuggling closer to his new body and the meeting he had with Death before his new birth told him he wasn't dreaming this or in the hospital for potion poisoning.

The little body that snuggled tightly next to him, Harry knew that Severus understood a lot of things, even if he was only four-years-old. The boy was very aware of his surroundings.

Even he was aware of their life wasn't a pleasant life, even for an almost six-year-old.

Harry knew that Severus's early life before Hogwarts wasn't as enjoyable; however, he didn't know how bad it was until he lives it as Eileen's and Tobias's daughter and Severus big sister.

Grimacing at his acknowledgment that he now is a she, it still made him very uncomfortable with his new body and his new name.

Harry now named Melva, understood that he-she couldn't do anything about his gender until he was an adult and then there was the problem if there was something out there that could help Melva change gender.

But with his luck, he will probably get stuck in the gender he was born in his second lifetime.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through the thin black locks and stared at the stained wall in their small room.

The house was small and was in okay living conditions if you ignored the uneven floorboards, cracked ceiling, and stain walls.

And as much as Harry thought the conditions are far better than the small cupboard the Dursley gave him when he was younger, Harry still didn't like how the walls are too thin, and the half-whispered argument between his new parents could be heard loud and clear.

And the arguments were always about them, and she didn't want Severus listening to them. Not how their father always called them freaks when he has had one too many.

And Harry knew how alcohol made people. The experiences with Aunt Marge and Uncle Vernon always ended up with him being locked up in his room and blamed for something that he couldn't control and his body aching in pain for a whole week, sometimes even longer.

"You aren't sleeping," The soft voice of Servers made him look down at the tiny form. Harry internally cursed once more. The habit of still referring himself as a male and not a female was probably going to take him a while to break.

"Can't sleep," He responded.

And he really couldn't, not with the loud banging that came from the kitchen. Their father is yelling for the money that they didn't have.

The cried from their mother only made added fuel to his anger and Harry wish he could do something, but with his small form and lack of any real meal, he didn't have much energy to rush in and try to help his mother from their father's fury.

However much he wanted to help her, Severus is his top priority. The one person he will always put first even if it meant not being able to help their mother. And it frustrated him, even more on how Eileen just allowed that type of behavior from the man even when she is a witch. A pureblood witch to top it off.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked, internally despairing how soft and feminine he now sounded. Not his neutral firm voice he had grown used too after puberty hitting him.

"It's too loud," Servus whispered, gripping tightly onto the dress that Harry had chosen for Melva to wear.

"I am sorry," He whispered. And he was. He didn't want Severus growing up in this environment once more, but there wasn't anything he could do at the moment.

With a frustrated sigh, he decided to lay down properly on the small twin bed and curl his body around Severus. Bring the young child closer to his form and taking the thin blanket to cover them.

"Alright, how about I tell you a story about the three brothers?" He whispered to Severus, allowing his fingers to run through Severus's growing locks.

"Okay," The boy said, his breath hitting onto his neck as Harry hummed and retold the story of the Three Brothers and their meeting with Death.

He just hoped Eileen never asked where he had learned about the story, but Harry wanted to tell the story. It was the reason why he was in the situation right now and why Death seemed to find it so amusing when the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility kept showing up whenever he had locked them up in one of the many vaults his family owned after the war.

* * *

Trying to practice wandless magic was hard, and it exhausted Harry many times whenever he did try; though, not having enough energy to be able to use the magic he knew was vibrating under his skin annoyed him to no end.

Only the spark of accidental magic was that allowed him to practice it more efficient even if the spells were the ones that required little power.

Still, he didn't like that it lead the accident magic to open the gateway for him to get a better grasp of wandless magic. And having Eileen stumble all over Melva with anxious eyes and shaking limbs to explain to her that she mustn't allow her emotions to explode because their father couldn't know they could use magic.

That was their introduction to magic from their mother.

Their weak, thin and tall mother who hide behind objects, shying away from their father's anger and unsure touches of love towards them – explained to them about magic, making her ever dull and scared eyes shine with excitement and longing as she explains to both Severus and Melva about the world she grew up.

Melva wondered why the woman now called mother hadn't left their father for the violence that only kept growing.

But Melva as Harry Potter, he knew love made people do and think stupid. The outcomes of how Tom Riddle became to be, it only proved that people did things they believed could work because love will always prevail.

And sometimes love did prevail because Lily's love for Harry protected him from the Killing curse, protective him even after her death and the first meeting with Voldemort. Which brought Harry back to his current situation with Dumbledore believing that he was the one that could (and he did) save the wizarding world from Voldemort's reign.

But Harry could only stand back, shielding young Severus from the violent blows their new father gave their mother. Covering his eyes and making sure he didn't hear the slur comments and the ugly sneers he gave them when he walked by them.

Even if anger burned in Melva's chest to do something about the man, the shaking of Severus would always soothe that anger into protection and making sure that Severus _never_ dealt with their father's anger by himself.

* * *

Pulling on the thick fabric, Harry stared at the six-year-old Melva. Her black eyes stared back from the mirror, following every action Harry made. The reality of Harry being Melva and Melva being Harry still made the once male confused and unsure how to go about being a six-year-old girl.

And the lack of any real childhood memories made him want to scream because the Dursley's made sure he didn't have one and now he couldn't figure out how to act like a child should be. However, even in this lifetime, he couldn't act like a child as well. Not with Tobias hovering above them, making sure they didn't step a toe out of line.

Even he wasn't sure how Severus and himself would be stepping out of the line when they didn't do much but help around the house and made sure it was livable.

"Sis, an owl, is sitting near the window," Severus innocent whisper brought Harry from his thoughts and his gaze from his new childlike form away from the mirror and towards the window that Severus was pointing.

A black owl was indeed perched at the window, staring at them and waiting for the window to be open. Harry knew these types of owls. The ones that were bred to carry mail for the wizards and witches; however, why would an owl show up when Melva wasn't even eleven yet, and Severus wasn't even close to being eleven.

So it couldn't be from Hogwarts, then it would be another magical being trying to contact their mother. She is a pureblood witch after all and she should have friends that still lived in the wizarding world.

Harry knew from his memories that Severus didn't know much about his own mother's past or had any contact with her friends.

As well with Eileen marrying a muggle who didn't know anything about magic could have created a backlash against her and he wasn't even sure if their grandparents still spoke to their daughter.

"Go grab some bread, I'll see why it's here," Melva whispered, rushing towards the window and tried to unlatching the lock. With these types of windows, they were difficult to open and made loud screeching trying to pry them open announcing someone was opening them.

"Okay!" The loud whisper from Severus made Harry smile. The innocence was what Harry wanted to protect, even if it dwindled whenever their father yelled at them but seeing that curiosity of a child and happiness, it made Harry believe he was doing something right.

"Alright," He whispered to himself once he finally pried the window open, he backed up and allowed the owl to swoop in and sit on the table.

The golden eyes only stared at Melva but stuck it were a foot out and waited for the parchment that was tied to be accepted.

With a frown, Harry moved towards the owl and slowly removed the letter from its foot just as Severus ran in with a piece of bread.

"Here, why don't you feed it and thank him," Harry motion for Severus to move forward. The four-year-old nervously made his way towards the table and looked at Harry before turning forward and held the bread gingerly in front of him and waited to the owl to accept the food.

The bird stared at it, hooted and grabbed the piece before he flew away.

Watching the bird leave, Harry returned his attention to the letter.

 _Eileen_

The elegant writing flowed through the parchment. Raising an eyebrow, Harry turned the letter and stared at the unfamiliar family insignia.

"What is it?" Severus asked, walking towards him.

Harry hummed and looked at Severus, "It's for mom," He said.

"But doesn't mama throw away anything that has her name on it?" Severus asked frowning at the letter in Harry's hand.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, she does throw them away or burn them,"

"But why? Who are they from?"

"I don't know…" Harry murmured, thinking about it the full parchment in his hand and allowing his thin finger to trace the crest gently. "Let's see who is it from, okay?" He finally decided.

Severus looked at her before glancing at the door and nodded his head.

Sitting down on the floor, Severus pressing himself against his body, Harry broke the wax crest and unrolled the letter. Taking a deep breath he began reading;

 _Dear Eileen,_

 _I am not sure if you will read this letter, but in the case you do, I wish to tell you how I miss you, my dear child._

 _However, I find myself wondering where I went wrong in raising you and it aches my heart knowing that you left the family by marrying a muggle. What your father did in disowning you was probably for the best._

 _But I miss the child I brought to life._

 _And I ask myself many times, did I do the right thing by allowing you father to disown you instead of talking you out of your marriage. Did I fight enough with you to make sense of what you were doing, were you trying to rebel by marrying that muggle. I find myself asking so many questions, wondering why you did the things you did._

 _Yesterday, after seventeen years without looking at the Prince family tree, I wondered if the family would die with you; however, I got to see two lines formed under your name and that muggle man._

 _Melva Eileen and Severus Tobias._

 _I never thought of having grandchildren, but I see those names and wonder how they are. Do they have magic? Will they be powerful to enter Hogwarts and what house would they be._

 _But I know you will never bring them to meet us._

 _Your father is sick, did you know that? And I think he misses you as well, but his anger doesn't allow him to think about it too much._

 _You hurt him more with your actions, and I will be honest with myself and say I blame you for making us grieve for losing our only child._

 _I know you may not want to hear this, but I can not express my sorrow and anger. Eileen, we are tired, and the Prince family is dying. Your father and I have been talking, if you leave that muggle and if your children are magical, we can accept you back._

 _However, it is your choice to decide, and this will be the only time we will be putting the offer. If you don't respond by the end of this month with your response, I dare say we can't do anything anymore for you._

 _Your father and I will have indeed lost that child we hold dear._

 _With much hope,_

 _Anwen Prince_

 _Lady of the Prince Family"_

"We have a grandma?" Severus asked awe touched his voice as he grabbed tightly onto Harry.

Harry made a noise and looked at the letter. Did this happen back then? Did Eileen ignored her mother's letters and continued to live in a life of abuse and loved a man that didn't care about much and allowed her child to be ignored and afforded him so little love.

"Yes Sev, we have a grandma and a grandpa," He whispered.

If Eileen had this opportunity and chose to ignore it, Harry wouldn't.

Not when he is Melva, the daughter of Eileen and having the blood of the Prince. Melva and Severus maybe half-bloods, but if they proved to their grandparents that they could be worth being brought into the protection of the Prince name. It would give them a huge advantage.

Depending on how influential the Prince family is, Harry could stop many pure-bloods from becoming Death Eaters or make them think twice before they followed Voldemort.

A big help in trying to protect Severus and prevent him from ever joining and getting used by two people that only make him die in the end.

And Harry's goal as his big sister was to protect him, even if it meant being friendly with the enemy.

"Sis?"

"Yes, Sev?"

"Are we going to send a letter?"

"I think so," Harry murmured, smiling at Severus and running his fingers growing locks. Severus smiled at him brightly. That soft and shy smile that only gets reserved for his big sister. "I think it's time to meet Grandma Anwen,"

And start making changes for the future.

Because Harry had no fear for bringing changes, although, he wasn't rather confident with all the changes, he may bring.

But if it meant the war could be stopped earlier and have Voldemort die for real the first time, he would be ruthless with whatever needs to be thru.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Art of Potions and Spells**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 **Chapter o3**

 **Summary:** Being reborn in the past was something, however, being reborn as his late professor's elder sister, well, that's just asking for trouble, you know, being Harry bloody Potter and his dumb luck. Fem!Harry Potter, Time-travel.

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain** Cursing, child abuse, and bullying.

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy!

* * *

Severus may be only four-years-old, but he understands that his parents always fought and that his older sister would always try and distract him from their arguments.

He knew their father is mean and could get very violent with their mother.

And he is aware that Melva hated that she couldn't do anything about it and hates how helpless she is, but her eyes always seemed to glow a dark green as she glared at the wall whenever she thought he was sleeping. He never said anything because he liked that color, even though it always shined brightly whenever his sister grew furious.

But she always there when their father tried to make mean comments about them, especially about him.

He knows he blames them for the smallest things; his father just didn't like anything except his beer or when he wanted mama in their bedroom or to hurt someone and yell.

Then there was magic.

Melva got scared when their father had pushed their mama onto the floor, and a loud crack sounded in their kitchen and blood started to flow down her face. Father got mad and hit her even harder before he wobbled himself out of their small house.

Melva's eyes had glowed a brilliant green; he had never seen her eyes shine that bright; however, the wound on mama's head stopped bleeding, and the color dimmed away.

When mama realized that something had happened, she looked at Melva as his sister stared at her with a scared and hopeful look. And the blood slowly disappeared.

She all but tackled her.

Held her arms and started whispering.

"You can never let your father see that," she whispered harshly. Her eyes filled with terror and surprised, nonetheless, proud about the feat his sister did.

"What are you talking about mama?" He asked her, making his way to his sister's lap. The only place he ever felt secure and protected.

"Magic baby," their mama said, her face looked so sad and so happy at the same time, he didn't quite understand why she looked like that.

Not after his sister explain to him later that night. When their father had come home, smelling more like his drink and couldn't even walk properly.

It was those times where Melva would tense, and they would hide in the attic. Their hiding spot, away from the thunderous slams and crying. The screams scared him; it made him fear what their father could do and probably would do if he found out about magic he and Melva had. The magic that their mama hides from him.

And mama wouldn't survive if he left her if he knew she had magic as well.

His sister said that their mama had become too dependent on him and if he's gone she would probably do stupid things, and they would be left alone. But they were already alone most of the time.

Melva always made sure they had something to eat in the mornings and at nights. She always made sure he always had enough to eat.

Melva also taught him how to count, to write and to read. Their mama never notices.

She would always be laying in her bed, crying, in pain to move, but she always moved when their father came back from work.

He would always hear her sister speak to herself, writing down numbers that confused him and looking stress every time the numbers came out lower than the week before.

But she would always smile at him, run her fingers through his hair and tell him not to worry about it when he asked.

He didn't like how her sister tried to push away the stress and say everything was okay when it wasn't. Not really.

He could tell there wasn't much food in their house and he barely saw Melva eat much. Always pushing for him to eat more. And he didn't like that.

But then the owl came.

It came with a letter for mama, but mama never read any mail that was for her. She always threw the letters away.

But Melva, she didn't throw it away or burn it. Even if it wasn't for them to read, she read it. He was scared, but he was curious as well. Who kept writing to mama? Why didn't mama read the letter or why didn't she want to respond to them?

When he heard that Mama's mama was the one writing to their mama, he knew everything could get better because they had grandparents. Grandma could come and help them; they could help mama and make her leave their father because their father hurt their mama. He was mean, he yelled at them, and their father tried to beat them, but Melva always made sure to be away from him when he could barely stand.

"Are we going to send a letter?" He asked his sister. She was frowning, but the smile she sent him made him happy. Excited.

"I think so," She says, running her fingers through his hair, "I think it's time to meet Grandma Anwen."

Smiling at her, he couldn't helpt but be happy. They would be meeting their grandma, the one that wanted to meet them but wasn't sure if their mama would let her meet.

The feeling of hope curling in his chest, the excitement. Severus wondered how their grandma look liked. How she would act towards them. Would grandma Anwen be nice? Would she hate them because they live in a small space? Because they didn't have matching clothes that fit their size? He knew some of the children that live nearby always laughed at them when they went to buy food, how they would point at them and make faces because they didn't dress nicely like them. Would they be able to meet grandpa as well?

Feeling excited, he watch his sister take out a sheet of paper and a pen and began writing.

He sat and watched her.

* * *

 _Dear Grandma Anwen,_

 _I am writing this, Melva Snape, and I have my baby brother, Severus Snape, sitting with me as I write this letter._

 _I don't know what to say, but we are so happy to hear we have a grandma. Mom never talks about her life when she was younger; she only mentions that she was a witch._

 _Just like us. But Mom never does magic at all._

 _We can do magic, but we aren't supposed to play around with it, cause we can't let our father know that we have magic._

 _But we still do when our father isn't home and when mom is too busy to pay any attention to us._

 _Can we meet you? We would like to meet you and Grandpa, what is grandpa's name? Your name is pretty by the way._

 _Well, we hope you read this letter and respond. We wish to learn more about you since mom doesn't talk about you guys or anything about magic._

 _With love,_

 _Melva and Severus Snape_

 _Children of Eileen and Tobias Snape._

 _P.s. Is this how we write a letter?_

* * *

"There," Harry said, looking at the writing before looking at Severus. The little kid was sitting right next to her, trying to peeking.

"What do you think?" He asks him.

Severus frowns and looks at her, "But it seems very short and not elegant, not like Grandma's, do you think she will like it?"

Harry sighs and looks at the paper and shrugs his shoulders, "We don't have that type of paper to write it Sev. Also, we don't know them. The will probably make then see what we want to know about them and make them know that mom doesn't talk much about them," He says to him patiently.

Severus nodded his head and looked at the paper. "Oh, okay. So how are we going to send it to them?"

Huh, that was an excellent question. Frowning, Harry look at the window before he decided they should go outside and see it there was an owl outside waiting for a response.

The owners usually told them to either wait for an immediate response or wait and check on them later.

"I don't know… but let's go check outside and see if an owl is waiting," He tells Severus.

Both of them tiptoed outside, making sure they didn't make any loud noises in case Eileen decided to check on them and ask why they were going out.

The streets of Cokeworth were practically empty. Not many liked walking through because the smell of smoke covered the air.

Pulling their scarfs to cover their upper face, Harry looked around, unsure if the owl from earlier would still be waiting.

As they wandered around, heading towards the river. Severus held onto Harry's hand; Harry held on to it tightly. Reassuring Severus everything was okay as they passed by the dark alleys and ignored the sounds that echoed through them.

Once they reached the river side, Harry looked around; Severus let go of his hand to wander around the river banks. Only calling him as he pointed to the tree that had the familiar black owl that came from earlier.

"I think I found him!" He yelled, rushing back to Harry. "Melva, do you say that's the owl?"

"Probably, let's see," He said, motioning for him to follow him as he made his way to the tree that the owl sat.

"Do we call him?" Severus asked quietly.

"Maybe? Let's give it a try, do you want to call out for him?" Harry asked, looking at Severus with a raised eyebrow.

Severus nodded his head, "Please, can I?"

"Go for it,"

With a big smile, Severus turn to look at the owl and spoke as loud as he could, "Mr. Owl, can you hear me?" He called out.

The owl moved it's head towards them, its big golden eyes stared at them, watching them with a keen eye that Harry knew that this was the owl they were looking.

"We have a letter, can you please deliver it to Grandma Anwen Prince. I think she sent you to bring a message to us earlier,"

Severus looked at the owl with his big eyes, biting his lip as he frown at it with a hopeful look. Harry wanted to snicker at the expression, but he also wanted to hug Severus for big an adorable child. Who would have thought that Severus Snape, the future Potions Master would be cute and sweet as a child?

Maybe being here with him, makes him less distrustful and miserable.

The owl flapped its wings, letting out a noise towards them before it flew down to the ground, sticking its claw out.

Severus expression quickly changed, and he looked at him, "It's him! We can send out the letter to Grandma!"

Letting out a chuckle, Harry took the folded paper and tied it to the owl with the string it carried. Carefully backing away, he smiled at the owl. "Please deliver this letter to Lady Anwen Prince, and be safe," He said. The owl hooted and flew away.

Severus let out an awe noise and watched the owl fly away, moving towards Harry and taking his small hand into his.

"How long will it take for the owl to give the letter to grandma?" He asked curiously.

"Not sure Sev, all we can do it wait," Harry responded. Watching the owl slowly disappear from their sight.

* * *

They didn't hear from Grandma Anwen anytime soon. Severus constant checking out the window for the black owl made Harry worry that she brought his hopes up and if the Princes didn't respond, it would crush his heart.

And he didn't want that.

But he also didn't want to wish for too much because he didn't know who the are. He had never met a member of the Prince Family when he was at Hogwarts. Snape didn't count.

Where the Prince family blood purest? Did they agree that pure-bloods are better than Muggle-borns? Would they bother with them seeing as their other DNA donor is a muggle that has no magic drop flowing in his blood?

Would this cause problems for them instead of better situations? Would they be forced to follow Voldemort once he appears? Accept the mad man's ideals instead of them following their own?

These are the questions that kept running through his mind as he waited for the letter. He was afraid because this was moving away from the future he knew.

Running a hand through his long hair, Harry curled himself up with Severus. The late nights were beginning to get colder ad colder. They didn't have the proper clothes for winter, and Harry was getting worried about how they would be surviving winter with so little food and warm clothing for them to wear.

It was only two weeks when Severus came running from their room to the kitchen, clutching a letter close to his chest. His steps quiet as he approached her with a big smile.

"She wrote back!" He whispered.

Harry blinked, confused for a moment before it dawns on him that Anwen had response finally. Drying her hands on her dress, she pushed Severus out from the kitchen and towards their bedroom. She couldn't have Eileen or Tobias learn they were speaking to someone they shouldn't.

Someone that could help them out leaves the violence and have some protection.

Closing the door behind him, Harry and Severus made themselves comfortable in their small bed and looked at the letter that the little boy held.

"I am scared," Severus whispered, staring at the letter with so much hope and excitement; however, the nervousness of whatever their Grandmother response to their letter could change everything or make everything worse.

Harry knew it, and Severus could feel it as well.

* * *

The Princes are purebloods, branching from the dark family. What once a family that was well known for their specialties in Potions and the Dark Arts, eventually began dwindling in the background.

Anwen Prince, Lady of the Prince family, had three children. Two of her eldest had gone and left England, disappearing in their research and out of their lives. Her youngest, living somewhere away yet so nearby.

Ignoring her letters, ignoring the life she lived in and threw it away to marry a muggle.

The Prince family was dying, and Anwen knew her husband was searching for an heir. In her heart, she knew her two eldest wouldn't enjoy being pulled back from their lives away from their research.

And her husband knew they wouldn't continue the line, no more than they could. They were too old to have another child.

Eileen was the only one that could continue it. She is only twenty-three years old, still growing into her prime.

However, with her marrying a muggle – not even one that had magic at that. They couldn't have that, a Muggle in the family. Disowning her child, it hurt.

Every letter she sent every word.

Ignored.

Ignored for seven years.

No word. No letter. Not even a goodbye before Eileen disappeared into the Muggle world. Completely out of reach.

Then a letter.

A short, simple note. Filled with a childish hope and excitement to reach for them. There another known family that still lived.

After seven years of no words from her youngest daughter, after seventeen years the last time she looked at the family tree was when Eileen was only six years old.

Three lines came down from her name and her husbands. Two of her eldest who didn't branch in the years they live.

Eileen, the only who not only had a child but two. Two kids who are curious about who she is, who were curious about their heritage that was kept hidden.

And it broke her heart that Eileen didn't even mention her to them. Only that they could do magic, but they weren't allowed to use it.

Not in front of her or her husband.

"Anwen, are you okay?"

The familiar voice brought her attention back to the man she had married when she was just seventeen. The man she has been with for the past seventy-three years with.

"They want to know about us dear; they are curious about who we are." She whispered.

"But, do they have magic?"

And it broke her heart because she wanted grandchildren. Always dreamed of having them in the future, but to have half-blood grandchildren that may not have magic. It sent chills down her back and made her feel even heavier with guilt on knowing she would have to let them go with they didn't have magic.

"I think so, they do know about magic," She answered instead. Looking at the paper in her hands, tracing the readable childish writing.

"Then it's better than nothing; we might as well get to know them before we bring them into the family."

She smiled at him, "I'll start writing a letter then," Because they reached out to her first and she wanted to know more about them first before she introduced them their grandfather.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Art of Potions and Spells**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 **Chapter o4**

 **Summary:** Being reborn in the past was something, however, being reborn as his late professor's elder sister, well, that's just asking for trouble, you know, being Harry bloody Potter and his dumb luck. Fem!Harry Potter, Time-travel.

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain** Cursing, child abuse, and bullying.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the two-month delay, I quit my old job, and I got a new one. It 's hard to type and work a new job which the hours weren't stable yet. But I am here with a new chapter and hopefully more easy future updates. Please enjoy! As well I am looking for a beta who is willing to work with me and my not so easy updating

* * *

 _Dear Melva and Severus,_

 _I am very pleased to know that I have two grandchildren willingly wanting to speak to their dear old grandmother._

 _However, I believe it would cause trouble if we keep sending letters via owl. So worry not, I will send you an enchanted journal that will connect with us without sending an owl everytime we want to communicate._

 _With much love,_

 _Anwen Prince_

 _Lady of the Prince Family_

* * *

The letter was simple and short. Something that Harry didn't like; however, they couldn't do much but wait for their present to arrive.

Severus, on the other hand, was triumphal with the response their grandmother made. The soft smile stayed all night as he held on tightly onto him as they went to sleep in their small bed.

And as much Harry wants to regret opening Eileen's letters and to discover existing relatives, he is still too wary about any plots created without him knowing, especially when Harry has no clue what type of people the Prince family are. What their beliefs are and views of the politics around them.

* * *

Fall went by fast and winter was just around the corner. The first snowfall began early that year causing problems for Harry. With little money he was able to snag away from their drunken father, it wasn't enough to buy full winter wardrobes for both of them.

However, his decision wasn't a tough one as both children struggle walking through the harsh cold winds into the town. Severus pressed onto his side for warmth as they walked down the cobblestone streets, searching for a clothing store close enough and not too far from their home. Harry couldn't risk going any further without getting lost and probably getting into trouble with the authorities. He knew he couldn't risk bringing them now that he has contacted the Prince family.

Reaching their destination, Harry opened the door, a small ring of the little bell sounded off the small warm, cozy shop.

"Good afternoon, I'll be with you in a minute!" The soft firm voice yelled from the back, curtains were close, and soft whispering behind them made the two children shuffle in their spot as they looked around.

Madam Lovecraft's Thrift Shop wasn't too big; however, it held necessary clothing Harry knew they need to survive the harsh winter the upcoming year. With a bit more freedom of now being able to walk out of the house and not cause a big commotion from their mother made Harry feel a bit more comfortable in taking trips down the small almost abandoned town.

How some shops were still in business, he didn't know, but he thanked whatever gods or goddesses that made it possible for them to be nearby to their home or else it would have been hard to search for shops since neither of their parents seemed to think it was time for winter clothing this year. Instead, Eileen thought last year's clothes still fit and were warm enough for both children to wear still even when it appeared they were almost falling apart and had patches of different cloth still holding them by a thin thread.

"Ah, welcome," A rough voice sounded, bringing Harry from his thoughts to look a plum looking man, his mustache covering his mouth. With lips press things he looked at them with such disgust, Harry only smiled at him. The reminder of how Uncle Vernon would look when Harry did something freakish or found out that their neighbor got bankrupt and had to live the other side of town, where it was well known for crime and poverty.

"Hello sir, my brother and I are looking for a set of winter clothing, would you mind helping us?"

It's the curl of his lip that made Harry's finger twitch because he knew the man would say something degrading.

"Do you even have money to pay?"

So it wasn't a direct insult, but it still was an insult in his books. With a lovely and polite smile that he had seen Ginny do whenever she got pissed off or when Hermione thought that a pureblood politician was just plain stupid and only spouting out lies and she wanted him to just " _shut the fuck up."_

"Of course I have money, or otherwise I wouldn't be asking for clothing, _sir,_ " Okay so maybe he sounded a bit mature when his body was only six-years of age, but so what? He wasn't going to deal with any shit and especially when he had Severus with him, almost curled up to his side.

Hell, screw whatever six-year-old expectation he needed to show. He needed to survive, along with Severus and if not acting like a six-year-old but instead of a budding genius.

The twitching of his mustache knew he had hit a nerve, but the man couldn't throw them out when she clearly stated they had money to buy out loud in a clear voice. Especially when there was already customers in the shop who would most likely gossip, and that could hurt him and his shop.

"Of course," the man finally said, a grimace on his face as he showed them where the children winter clothing would be found in the store.

And as much as he wanted to grin at the evident irritation from the man, Harry's concern is the small shivering child.

Filtering through the clothing and trying to find the correct size and as well enough to last him for a year more or two if the little black-haired boy didn't grow too fast.

It's the tugging of Severus that brought his attention away from the rack of clothing and towards the kid. "Mel, a weird girl is watching us," He whispered.

Blinking his eyes, he looked where Severus is looking at, and there was indeed a girl looking at them strangely.

Vibrant red hair peeked through a rack of clothing, staring at them with familiar green eyes Harry once recognized in his past life.

Letting out a small laugh, Harry patted Severus head before he continued looking through the rack of clothing, "I think she is just curious to see us," Harry stated, pulling out a great thick coat, trying to swallow the heavy feeling curling up inside his chest.

He knew familiar faces would show up, knew that he was living in the era where his parents are alive. Young, but alive.

However, they wouldn't be the same, not the parents he knew that loved him even after they died. The ones that walked to his death when the war was going on.

No, they wouldn't be the Lily Potter nee Evans or James Potter, parents of Harry James Potter, the son that survived the killing curse.

With a shaky breath, Harry forced himself out of his thoughts and continued to look through the clothing that would fit Severus without it costing too much. He hated the limited money he had on him, but he couldn't do anything about, not yet at least.

"Well, where are your parents?"

"I don't know; our father usually works most of the week and mama we don't see her until dinner time," Severus responded to the question.

"Oh, well my mother stays home with my sister and me," Lily answered, twisting around and pointed towards the closed curtain room, "Right now Petunia is trying out some clothing with mama, I got bored, so I came out and looked at the clothes,"

"Oh," Severus just sounded, looking a bit confuse on how to respond to her, jumping in to save him from any awkwardness, Harry tugged a strand of his hair.

"Come on Sev, we got to have these measured, and then we will be on our way," Harry stated, trying to ignore the curious eyes that looked at him.

"Okay, bye now," Severus said, waving a bit as he followed him to the back. Harry smiled at Lily. The little redhead just smiled and waved goodbye.

"So, made a new friend?" Harry teased. He knew that he had changed the timeline; however, he wasn't sure how drastic his presence changed it. Harry knew that Severus didn't meet his mom until they were ten-years-old when Lily did accidental magic in the park where they lived not too far away.

"Not really," Severus muttered, removing the thin jacket Harry all but shoved him into and tested out the almost newer sweater once they were behind the curtains. "She is weird, who name their children after flowers?" He asked, looking at him with curious black eyes.

Harry hummed and tried to straighten out the sweater and made sure there was enough space for him to grow. "Well, some families do. Our names have a different meaning, and there is a saying, Your name is what gives you power or something like that," Harry says with all seriousness before muttering the last part to himself.

The four-year-old looks at him with wonder and nods his head with his childish seriousness, "Okay, so even if people's name are weird or sound strange, they hold power,"

Smiling, Harry nodded his head and poked Severus's nose, "Yes, now, how does the sweater feel?"

"Great! And it's warm and huge!"

"That's good to hear, now take it off, and you could put it back on once we leave the shop," Harry stated, pulling a faded out black sweater on him and feeling the thick cotton hang over his skinny body.

With a sigh, he smiled at Severus, the child already buttoning down the old thin sweater and the newer one folded and now sitting on the bench. Harry wondered how Severus differ from the man he knew in his past. He could already imagine the man rolling in his grave for having him, Harry Potter, the son of his nemesis being his older sibling. His older sister to top it off.

"Ah, what am I going to do?" Harry mutter to himself, removing the warm sweater and decided they better hurry before the owner decided to throw them out without them buying anything.

* * *

Lily and the rest of her family had left by the time Severus and himself left the make-shift dress room. The owner along with a woman who also was plum but had a much more welcoming air to her rang up their clothing as well gave them mittens and hats without charging them behind her husband's back.

"Now, stay warm and visit us for newer clothing okay?" She stated a friendly smile towards them. Severus nodded his head and bid her goodbye. Harry tried to pay for the new addition but left with a smile on his lips and thanked her as they walked out of the shop.

"Well, we have some extra change, do you want some hot chocolate?" He asked, pulling on the wool hat on Severus' head.

"Can we?" He asked with eagerness.

"Of course," because Harry wanted him to be a child and not worry about him or if they had enough money.

Even if they had only a few pounds left, Harry could still stash away later on and carefully steal more money when their father was in a drunken slumber and Eileen was too busy trying to make everything okay for when he woke up.

A small little café where it was slowly growing popular with the upper class, Harry bought two small chocolate drinks as they sat and watched the snow continued to fall in their little town.

It's the warmth that fills him up with reminders of his past life and the happy memories when he spent them with his friends and surrogate uncle and godfather.

"Mel, are things ever going to get better?" Severus asked, looking down at the half empty cup. Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that, even when Harry tried to hide the abuse from Severus. Made sure the four-year-old was out of the way from the fights of their parents. Harry continued to love him, gave him all the attention a four-year-old would ever need.

He knew a six-year-old sibling couldn't give him the yearning of parents love or a better home, with warmth, love, and care.

Pulling him into a hug, Harry kissed the top on his head, "It will, eventually, that I can promise you. Not this instant, but hopefully in the future which isn't too far," He whispered.

Because that was all, he could promise.

* * *

"Your sister has children,"

"Really? Little Eillie? That is a surprise; I always thought children disgusted her,"

"Now, don't be rude, brother. The important question here is, are they magical? Because last time I heard, Little Eillie married a muggle. Not a muggle-born or a half-blood, but a real Muggle," The apparent disgust could be detected in the female's voice.

"Yes, is that right?"

"Well, she did marry a muggle; however, the two children state they have magic, but I am not too sure. Even if they do have magic, we can't take them away from your sister to make them the heirs of The Prine family, not unless your sister does something stupid and end her life or they become in mortal danger."

"Mother, is father thinking about bringing in half-bloods as heirs to the family?"

"Well, none of you want to leave your work and take care of the Prince family matters, now do you?"

There was a steady silence before the younger female laughed, "Oh, the riot that will cause with all the Pureblood families,"

A small chuckle escaped the male, "Well, even if we won't take over the Prince's status as heir, we can help train them,"

"That is what I thought," Anwen humphed, taking a sip of her tea and watched her two older children laugh amongst themselves about the news of a half-blood taking over the Prince family assets.

"Well, I think its time we visit our dear little sister, wouldn't you say so brother?"

"Of course and take a look at out little nephew and niece, see how good they are,"

"Please, just don't cause trouble. It will be hard if Eileen decides to use her magic and block any contact with the children and forbids us from being anywhere near them. You know how good she is at defensive magic and runes."

"Yes mother,"

"Of course mother,"

With a roll of her eyes, Anwen waved her children out of the door, both of them smiling and joking as they kissed her goodbye and went to visit their father in his study. The main reason they decided to come home.

Sighing she looked at the new enchanted book she had created, wondering if it was best to tell her two eldest about Eileen's children.

"I hope everything turns out for the best," and she did because dread pooled in her stomach as she thought about her grandchildren and the hidden thoughts behind the message they sent her. She could tell something was wrong and especially when Eileen forbid using magic. That only rose red flags in her head.

"Mother, are you coming?"

"Yes, I just need to send something off, and I will be there in a bit," Anwen said, getting up from her chair and grabbing onto the soft brown journal.

"Okay, well see you there," And off she watched her second child walk away from her and her dark thoughts about two innocent children being defenseless about the hate a muggle can create.

"They will be okay," She mutter to herself and made her way to the Owlery.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Art of Potions and Spells**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 **Chapter o5**

 **Summary:** Being reborn in the past was something, however, being reborn as his late professor's elder sister, well, that's just asking for trouble, you know, being Harry bloody Potter and his dumb luck. Fem!Harry Potter, Time-travel.

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain** Cursing, child abuse, and bullying.

 **Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the late update; my life has gotten out of control way too fast for me at the moment that it's been a hard time to write anything. I just finished school and only studying to get my license for my CNA in a couple of months. I am also planning on moving, so that has been a stress along with my depression making things more challenging and having my heart broken (told the girl I love that I love her, got ignored – rejected and got told that the second person that asked her out was better than me)! Yeah, so it there has been many things going on, and writing hasn't been in my mind, but I managed this, and I hope you like it and once again, I am sorry for the late update. I am not sure when I'll be updating again, but I promise you, I won't abandon this story or any of my other works.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Sev," Harry whispered, kissing the new five-year-old as he giggled underneath his arms.

"Thank you, Mel," Severus whispered, pressing himself closer to his body, relishing the warmth. December was a harsh month, and January wasn't helping them. The lack of food and warmth made winter even more miserable than the past years.

No presents for Christmas, but then again, they never did receive any in the past years. Not enough food in the pantry, eating scraps and trying to make leftovers last. Long enough until the next pay that their drunken father bought back home or whatever he didn't spend on alcohol.

Smiling at Severus, Harry watches him blow out the single candle the cupcake held. Watching the Severus's baby cheeks fill with air as he blew it out, eyes closed tightly. "Thank you, Mel," Severus whispered, looking at her with bright eyes.

"It's no problem, eat the cupcake now so we can go to sleep soon," Harry whispered, watching young Severus happily eat the cake in slow, small bites and it pained him seeing him do that. Because children would usually rush to eat sweets and want more; however, they couldn't afford to eat fast or have more.

However, Harry feels an uneasiness settle upon is stomach as he watches Severus carefully wrapped the leftovers in a napkin and placed it away in the box container and hides it the small corner where they would stash food away. The uneasiness curled tightly in his stomach, making him uncomfortable with whatever may happen. He knew the Potter luck has stuck to him even in the lifetime, even if it were minor accidents, he was aware that when the luck struck.

But whatever was coming, he knew it was going to be big, and it was probably something he wouldn't be able to control or make sure it wasn't damaging. Especially if it had anything to do with Severus.

In the meantime, all he could do was keep an eye open and try to be prepared as much as he could be because there wasn't much he could do. Not at the moment.

* * *

The month was stressful as it passed by and the uneasiness never left him. No matter how much he kept on his toes, no matter how much he kept an eye on everything, Harry knew whatever was going to happen, was going to make sure to make him wait before it sprung out of nowhere and just happen.

Severus picked up his uneasiness even though he had reassured the small boy that everything was okay and it would continue being alright if he had a say so. And no matter how much the boy looked up to him and believed every word that Harry told him, Severus is a smart child, he is a sharp child and knew that even though there wasn't anything wrong at the moment, anything could happen.

Harry was certain it wasn't healthy for a soon to be seven-year-old to be this stressed out. And as he scrambled to gather loose change from their parents and made sure they had food to eat as the days passed by and the month went by with a blink of an eye.

It wasn't until the ending of May that the sensation of something wrong filled the air. It was the heaviness in the small home that made Harry queasy of going outside their little safe-zone of their bedroom.

The eerie quiet morning is shattered by a loud scream, the scream of their mother followed by their father's slurred cruel shouting. Something about their fight was different, something in their screaming seemed unsettling as Harry held onto Severus tightly in his skinny arms.

Loud crashes of glass breaking and dull thumps hitting the wall made the young boy flinched, burying his face into the elder of the sibling's body. The thin walls trembled at as items hit them, making Harry swear in his mind as he searched around the small room. The shouting was coming closer to them, and Harry didn't want Severus anywhere near him if their father decided to come in the bedroom.

"Hide," He whispered to Severus as he pushed the child in the small closet before closing the door in time to have their bedroom door swung open with a harsh force. Their father in an inebriated state stumble in, their sick mother following him not too far.

It's the charcoal eyes that resemble Severus that glare down him. The ugly sneer plastered on his face, glaring at him down the familiar hooked nose as he pushed himself inside the room, "You," he slurred with such distaste. Such hate and annoyance of having him stand right in front of him, "Where is your brother,"

But it was the utter disgust that is held in his voice as he slurred the words brother to him. Harry shook his head, not allowing the man in front of him frighten him, even when his body trembled in fear of the unknown.

Harry is powerless in the situation. His magic wasn't fully under his control, especially when he didn't have the energy to continue working on his wandless. He is also only seven-years-old, it is a painful reminder of him standing in front of a furious Vernon Dursley; however, the male in front of him was taller and had muscle built instead of fat.

"T-Tobias, let them be!" Eileen, pleaded, her gray eyes filled with pain and worry, as he grabbed her husband's forearms, but the man wouldn't budge. Instead, he slapped with the back of his hand, "Quiet down!" He screamed her, before looking at him one more time, "I won't repeat myself girl," He stated, grabbing him by the arm and pulling his weaker body towards him. The smell of alcohol is hitting his face as he breathed down at him, "Tell me, where that little runt is at now before you get it."

Tobias never bothered them. Never bothered that they existed or not, if they had food to eat, clothes to wear or if they were doing okay.

But somehow, today, the man decided that Severus is rather important for him.

Harry shook his head; he wasn't going to let the man know that Severus is currently hiding in their small closet. If it weren't for Severus short form, it would've been difficult for Severus to hide him outside the closet. And Harry thanked every deity he could think of for having a closet that wouldn't automatically look at because of its size.

"Tell me!"

"No!" Harry screamed he wasn't going to reveal Severus to him when the man barely acknowledges them on a daily basis.

"No?" The man question, "I am your father little girl, tell me where your brother is at!" It's something in Harry that makes him snap.

It may be that Gryffindor side of him, the loyalty, the bravery, that Harry has buried to survive the household that rears it's ugly head, as Harry stared at the man in front of him.

"You. Are. Not. OUR. FATHER!" The words slip his mouth before they register in his mind. Making him freeze on the spot as he sees the hot anger in the man's eyes freeze into something much more cruel and cold.

It's a pain that stings on his face that brings him to reality, the screaming of Eileen telling the man to forgive him for saying the words, to let him be. To ignore the children because they didn't do anything. They weren't anything.

Somehow, those words stung a bit more than they should have, that Eileen didn't love them enough to be considered at least something to herself and her husband. Or even just herself.

The pain in his face didn't hurt as much as the words that she yelled.

Harry is engulfed in pain from his stomach, snapping him from his daze of Eileen's revelation, making it hard for him to breath.

"I'm not your father?!" Tobias roared, kicking Harry once more in the stomach, his drunken state slowly disappeared and a clearer head Tobias stood in front of him. A least with the drunk, the man, could be easily dealt with, but a seriously pissed off sober Tobias, it is much harder to deal.

Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to sit up, but a small scream left his lips as he stared as Tobias's foot stomped on his thin hand. Hearing the fragile bones crack underneath the big shoe.

His vision blurred with tears, Harry held in another scream as the man twisted his foot on top of his hand. He wasn't going to give in.

He is Severus older sibling, and he is going to protect the boy with everything he has. "Melva, just tell him where your brother is at?"

The pleading of Eileen screaming at him only harden the resolve, Harry shook his head no, hair strands slowly came undone from his ponytail.

"No," He screamed, his voice breaking from the pain, "I won't tell you where he is at!"

"Just tell him, and he will stop!"

"NO!"

It's another shock of pain under his chin as he stared at the dirty ceiling, the dull aching from his hand and the taste of copper in his mouth that has his small body shaking in pain, but he wasn't giving up.

"Tell me where your brother is hiding I'm your father; I provide a roof over your head, the clothes you wear, and the food you eat." It's the intense anger his father that radiates that makes Harry want to grab Severus and run, run as fast as he could, but he didn't have the energy.

And they wouldn't have made it far before he caught up to them.

It's another scream that slips his lips as the man dug the heel of his foot on his stomach, "Oi you little brat, come out where you are hiding from, or it will only get worse for your sister!"

"NO! Do not come out from where you are hiding from Severus!"Harry cries, with weak arms trying to push the heavy foot from his stomach.

"Severus!" Eileen yelled, "Please, please come out! Papa just only wants to spend time with you,"

It's the pleading of Eileen that pisses Harry off, even more, it's the ugly part of Harry that he keeps tightly control that loses control.

"SHUT UP!" He yells, only to let another cry as the man only digs his shoe deeper in his gut, "Shutup!Shutup!SHUTUP!" It's the force of magic that pushes wide-eye Eileen to the wall, her lips tightly closed by force as the weak black haired woman tries to claw her mouth open.

"Severus if you don't come out, you won't longer have a sister!" Tobias yells, kicking Harry hard, making him let out another cry in pain as he holds tightly onto Tobias' foot.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Severus runs out of the closet, face dripping with tears, running towards the man that has Harry under his foot.

"No…," Harry says weakly, "Run away from here Sev!"

Severus shakes his head, as he tries to push the man off Harry, "Leave my sister alone!" The small boy cries.

It's the man's laughter that fuels Harry's fear, the worst nightmare he has ever since Severus is born, as he watches from the floor under his foot grab Severus, little innocent Severus from his hair and pulls him harshly away from him.

"See, now that wasn't hard, was it?" Tobias asked it's Severus cries that make Harry push his body even more, "Let him be, you monster!"

But he doesn't, and the fear in Harry grows bigger, tightening itself around Harry's lungs, as he tries to regain control of his shaking body, trying to regain some energy to push the man of him and just grab Severus and run. Make a run for how far he could.

"Now, why would I want to do that," Tobias asks mockingly, "I have to spend some time with my son,"

It's the dread that builds in Harry as he watches Tobias drag Severus from his hair and out of their room. Shakily trying to sit up, Harry glares at Eileen, the woman continued to claw her mouth open, totally forgotten.

"It's your fault," he began, he cries in pain as Harry sits himself up, getting harder to breathe, his vision slowly escaping him, but he couldn't give up, not right now. "It's your fault! If anything happens to Severus, I will kill you!" Shaking his head, he pulls his weak body upwards, "I don't care if you are my mother, but Severus, he is my brother, mine to protect, to care for and to love since you won't do it!"

Something hums in the air, as Harry says those words, staring at Eileen straight in the eye as he finishes making his promise of her death if anything happened to Severus.

It's the terror that he sees his mother look at him, that makes Harry scoff at as he drags his body outside. "Merlin, Death, if you are listening to me right now, I don't care whatever you are but, you better now take Severus from me right now, damn it all or else," He hisses to himself.

Stumbling down the hall in ragged breaths, vision only becoming darker and darker, the fear eating him since he could no longer hear Severus cries or Tobias heavy footsteps.

It's that petrify fear that makes Harry push even harder, the urge to scream, to run towards his brother that he continues.

As he stumbles forward, energy leaving him, it's warmth that he falls into, "Wow," an unfamiliar voice murmurs. Harry tenses up as he tries to push himself away from the unknown. "Calm down kid, everything is okay," It's the strange voice of a man that makes Harry try even harder.

"Let me go!" He slurs, weakly pushing himself, "I need to find my brother before that man does anything to him!" He desperately cries, trying so hard.

"It's okay," The man began, but Harry cut him off.

"No, it isn't! If that man DID anything to harm my baby brother, I would kill him!" It's the flash of green that passes in Harry's eyes that make the stranger quiet down before he sighed.

"Kelsea, how's the kid?" The man asks as light footsteps come forward. Another presence shows up making Harry even wearier.

"He's okay, that accidental magic drained him a lot of him," Kelsea, states.

"See, he's okay," the man says, pushing Harry upwards, helping her look towards a familiar looking woman holding a sleeping Severus.

It takes a moment, but Harry smiles at Severus sleeping face, "Oh, he's okay," before the world disappeared into the darkness and falling forward onto the man. The man held the small unconscious female, before glancing at Kelsea.

"I think it's time to take them home with us before he speak with our dear sister,"

"I agree on Feoras," Kelsea stated, her face blank with any emotion as she looked down at the sleeping child that barely weigh anything in her arms.

"Mother isn't going to be happy that the two children she kept writing to have been suffering greatly, especially under baby Eileen's watch,"

They don't show it; their upbringing taught them never to show their real emotions, their true intentions in public places unless it's in their privacy of home.

But it didn't stop them from radiating anger as they both took the two children away from their home and towards their childhood home. Two young magical children, both starved, scared and weary of strangers.

* * *

Anwen knew something would happen, knew that keeping Melva and Severus away from them, away from their world since they weren't her children to keep. She knew something dark was brewing, but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

The more she spoke with the children, the more she grew fond of them.

Innocent Severus, filled with wonder and curiosity; however, the small child is sharp and held increasing intelligence.

Melve, over-protective and weary, sarcastic and a tongue that would make the Lord Malfoy even proud.

The children are a beauty and something she wanted to see grow and have around; however, Eileen didn't even bother to seek contact with her or her siblings. Not even to ask for help about their financial if they children said was true.

Anwen wonder if she should have followed her gut that day and had not waited until it was too late. She should have read the lines in between and asked herself if it was okay to leave the children unchecked, but their lives weren't in any danger. They also never complained about being hurt, the only times were when Eileen was too busy to pay attention to them or not have enough food because their father's job didn't have enough income to pay for everything they needed.

It wasn't the life a child should live, but it was Eileen's children life and as much as she wanted to intervene, she couldn't. She didn't want to push her daughter into hiding and hide the children away from them if her husband was planning on having one of them become his heir.

She should have allowed her children to go and meet them, to take a small peek and allow themselves to introduce themselves to the children.

But she didn't. She felt like it would be pushing them, for them to want to come to them even though they wouldn't be able to. Not until they gain their Hogwarts letters.

But why did it take for the glow of her notebook to make her rush into the dining room, pale and scared as she looked at her husband as she clutched the enchanted book against her chest?

Please!

Grama Anwen please you have to help us!

Help Melva!

I'm scared!

Tear stain page with shaky handwriting filled with terror and pain.

"Mother are you okay?" It's her son, Feoras to break the silence that filled the room. It's a small sob that leaves her lips, as she wonders what's going on to have something like that sent to her.

"Anwen what's wrong?"

Wyn, her dear husband, moves towards her.

"You have to go and help them," She whispers. "You have to go and see if the children are okay," Because she doesn't want to lose them.

Not yet, not when she hasn't met them face to face yet.

"Father?" It's the questioning and hesitance of Kelsea that makes their father frown as he takes hold of his wife and nod at their children.

With his permission, Anwen watches her children rush out of the dining room and towards the entrance to apparate away.

"Anwen, what's wrong?" Wyn asks once more, watching Anwen try to regain some control of her emotions.

"The children, something is wrong… I should have done something to make sure they were okay," She said steadily. "I can't lose them; I haven't even met them yet,"

Wyn nodded his head. The man understood the dream of his wife wanting grandchildren. And since none of the two eldest were planning on to settle down and have their children, her dream fell on Eileen's children.

"We will figure out what's wrong and I will do everything in my power to make sure they are okay," He promises his wife.

Because his wife's happiness is what made Wyn happy and if it involves half-blood magical children from their disowned daughter, he will do everything in his power to have them on their side instead of Eileen.


End file.
